Unwanted things
by AmYzA
Summary: D/G, Lucius Malfoy died and Draco have to marry Ginny *Completed* Prequel to Hogwarts: A New Generation Part One. Chapter 9 reuploaded
1. Default Chapter

Unwanted things  
Disclaimer: Every character and everything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, except the plot of this story, which belongs to me. Oh, and I don't own Rubeus either.   
Rating: I want to be a bit safe, so I'm making it PG-13  
Note: This story took place when Ginny is 19 and Draco is 20.  
Chapter 1  
20 years earlier  
Lucius Malfoy sat at the seat in the Leaky Cauldron with his closest friend, Arthur Weasley, with their respective wives, Narcissa and Molly.  
'Are you expecting another child, Arthur?' Lucius asked. He wished he can get a lot of children like Arthur, but unfortunately Narcissa do not want to get pregnant again.  
'Yes, Molly already did the medical check and it confirms that it is a girl,' Arthur told Lucius.  
'Now that I think of it, Arthur, what if we betroth my son, Draco, and your daughter, and get them to marry each other 20 years later,' Lucius suggested.  
Arthur, who thought that Lucius was just joking, agreed. The agreement was signed by using blood from each other and when Arthur found out about Lucius becoming a Death Eater, he tried to cancel the agreement, but he was told by Dumbledore (who knew all of this, of course), that such agreement is a magical binding contract, where no parties can cancel it. Arthur never told this to anyone except Molly, and neither does Lucius tell Draco about it.   
  
The present,  
Mr. Malfoy died rather unpleasantly (killed by Voldemort, who later died, killed by Harry), and after the funeral, the lawyers(wizard lawyers) came to read Mr. Malfoy's will to his wife, Narcissa and son, Draco.  
  
"To my wife, I give my house and everythings thats in it, including the money thats in vault #296, #297 and #298 in Gringgots, while to my only son, who must reside in this house, Draco, I give him all the money in vault #369, 398, 399, 450 and 777 in Gringgots, with the exception, you will not receive any of this if you don't marry Miss Virginia Weasley, the only daughter of Mr. Arthur Weasley and Mrs. Molly Weasley, and serve you right for not wanting to join me," the lawyer read.  
  
"What? I'm to marry Weasley? Is father joking, mother?" Draco asked, his silvery hair tousling from his face.  
  
"There's more, Mr. Malfoy," said the lawyer. "If Draco marry Virginia, to get the full inheritance both of them must produce at least two children in three years of marriage, one silvery haired, while the other red-headed, if he doesn't, all the money will go to Miss Virginia Weasley,"  
  
"Mother, is father joking?" Draco asked again.  
  
"Well, your father used to be best friends with Arthur Weasley, they signed an agreement that you would marry Virginia, that agreement is a magical binding contract that neither your father nor Arthur Weasley can cancel it," Narcissa said. "Honestly, I can't believe he put it in his will, maybe he knew that you can't be forced to marry Virginia out of your own will,"  
  
"I'm going to see Arthur Weasley the following morning, and Mr. Brown, can you give me a copy of that will?" Draco asked.  
  
"But of course, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Brown said.  
  
At the Burrow...  
Mr. Weasley received an owl post from Lucius Malfoy, a post he did just before he died. The last time he received a post from Lucius is when Mr. Weasley is promoted to be the Minister of Magic.  
  
'Dear Arthur...  
do you remember when both of us were friends? Those were the days, aren't they? I was just wondering if you remember the binding magical contract that we agreed upon on 20 years ago, I do hope you remember them, since that was why I'm writing this letter. The 20 years have come and gone, and this is the 20th year, the year that we must join my son and your daughter to marriage. Since I know about my son's stubborn nature, (for example, he didn't want to join me as a death eater and instead be a part time auror for the ministry), I have written in my will that if he wants to inherit everything that I have left him, he must obey the magical agreement and marry your daughter, if he doesn't, all the money belongs to your daughter, this is the only way for the agreement to be done. I am still serving the Dark Lord at this moment, although I knew that Harry Potter is going to come to the rescue pretty soon, and I knew that I'm going to be dead in a matter of weeks, please, Arthur, accept my son, even if he is the son of a death eater who was once your best friend,  
sincerely,  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
'Oh, Lucius, why did you do all of those?' asked Arthur Weasley despairingly. He must explain everything to Draco and Ginny about all these first.   
  
Breakfast at the Burrow goes well as usual, Fred and George opened their joke shop (named Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes) and its kinda helped the Weasleys a bit with their finances, Ron became a divination teacher at Hogwarts (Professor Trewlayney died before predicting that a young man that she used to teach will replace her position) and is about to be wed to Hermione, who became the arithmancy teacher (Professor Vector retired), while Ginny became a auror just like Harry, who played Seeker in England's Quidditch team when he has the time, and she outgrew her crush on Harry when she's 17.  
  
"Ginny, I want to talk to you later," said Mr. Weasley simply, when they are having their breakfast.  
  
"Oh okay," said Ginny simply, she never knew about Mr. Malfoy's plan.  
  
AFter breakfast,  
"Your are joking, dad?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No, do I look like joking? Lucius wrote me this letter, I think that young Draco will arrive soon, going to show us the will as a proof," said Mr. Weasley and soon after that, Draco arrived with his Firebolt 6000.  
  
Chapter 2 - Draco's arrival  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" asked Fred Weasley, who just saw Draco arrive.  
  
"I want to see your father, and your sister," Draco simply said, he was tired from the two hour ride from Malfoy Manor and doesn't want to argue with Fred Weasley.  
  
"Welcome to the Burrow, Draco,"  
  
"Oh, I forgot, Mr. Weasley, you knew about it too, have you explained it to her already?"  
  
"I know about it, Malfoy, and I don't want to do it, but since it is a magical contract, I've to do it,"  
  
"Let's go to my room and talk," Ginny said and led Draco up the flight of stairs towards her room.  
  
Ginny's room ~~~  
"I wonder if it is okay to call you Ginny, since we are going to get married anyway, you can call me Draco," Draco started, moving towards the bed, where Ginny sat.  
  
"Okay, Draco, you can call me Ginny if you like," Ginny said, scooting over to let Draco sit next to her.  
  
"Ok, I know this is hard, I don't know you, you don't know me, but I need to marry you in order to get my inheritance, and of course, it's a binding magical contract in which I couldn't do anything about,"  
  
"Is that all what you want?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, you know... I've never had a nice childhood, and with two children in three years, I'll guess you'll grow on me, and vice versa, and I think we'll have a loving family by then, just like your family is," Draco explained. "And besides, my father said in his will, he wants beautiful grandchildren,at least he made the right choice choosing you, you are the prettiest girl at Hogwarts when I'm there,"  
  
"I guess you are right, if we are to have children, we must have a happy family, I don't want my children not having the bliss I've had when I'm a kid, even if we Weasleys aren't that well off, but we are happy," Ginny replied, a bit pleased with herself that she actually got a compliment from Draco.. "But, Draco, I've a boyfriend,"  
  
"Unlike me, who has everything, and yet, no love," Draco said, not hearing the last sentence that Ginny had uttered. "Is it okay, if I hug your shoulders?" he asked. Ginny nodded and Draco put his arms around her shoulders and drew her close. "So, will you marry me, Ginny?"  
  
"Is it okay if I lean on you?," Ginny asked, without hearing Draco's answer, puts her head on Draco's shoulders (Draco is taller than Ginny). "I've a boyfriend who spend least of his time with me,"  
  
"Oh? But do you still want to marry me?," Draco said.  
  
"Hmm, you are so sweet, and you proposed first, I always say that the first person to propose to me is the ONE though I know Colin will be devastated,"  
  
"Colin? Colin Creevey? Same year as you in Hogwarts, isn't it, that small boy," Draco said, reminded of the small Colin. "Okay, I'll go with you to explain all of this to him,"  
  
Chapter 3 - the explanation  
But Ginny forgot to explain all of it to Colin until the invitation cards are ready. Fortunately, Colin is not in her department, so, she can avoid him for a while.  
  
"You are getting married, Ginny? Congratulations to you and Colin!" Roxanne Brown said.   
  
"I'm not getting married to Colin, Roxanne, thanks," Ginny replied, not wanting to tell anyone that she's marrying Draco Malfoy.  
  
The whole office of Aurors are abuzzed that their own Ginny Weasley, the only other female Auror in the office is getting married to none other than Draco Malfoy.   
  
"We thought that you'll be with Colin, can't believe you, we thought he's your boyfriend, what gives?" asked Dean Thomas, who, people are wondering how, he can be an auror.  
  
"Nothing, Thomas, I found love in Ginny and took it, and she returned my feelings," Draco replied, who went in to send a dozen red roses to Ginny, 'just like a Muggle', Ginny thought. He gave Ginny a peck at the forehead.  
  
"I'll be at my office at the Department of Magical Games and Sports if you want to see me, okay?" Draco told her and kissed her at the lips. Draco's kiss is so insistent, she was having weak knees, she wound her arms around Draco's neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
"Hey, you are making the office boiling hot! Stop now," joked Dean Thomas. Ginny suddenly became aware that Draco kissed her in front of everybody at the office, and Draco, who also now aware that he had just kissed his fiancee in front of her whole office, ended the kiss.  
  
"Don't forget to go with me and see Colin before my brother told him the news," Ginny whispered. Draco nodded.   
  
"Bye," Draco said simply, knowing that if he kiss her then, he couldn't be stopped, and left.   
  
Harry edged towards her desk after Draco left. "Ginny, come into my office, please," Harry announced. Harry is their boss's assistant, and so had his own office, like Percy does when he was just Mr. Crouch's assistant.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" asked Ginny, knowing that Harry probably would ask something regarding to her upcoming marriage. Harry is like a seventh brother to Ginny already, and Harry felt that Ginny is like a little sister to him.  
  
"I'm going to play for England the night before your marriage, so, it's not certain if I'm going to come or not, but Ginny, have you told Colin about this?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, Draco and I are going to explain it to him afterwards," said Ginny nonchalantly, she seemed to have forgotten about Colin.  
  
At the magical co-operation department's room...  
Percy is head of department, he got promoted two years ago, and is now married to Penelope Clearwater.  
  
"Hello, boss, good morning," Colin said cheerfully. He was going to ask Ginny to marry him afterward, and he couldn't wait. He even want to ask Percy's approval, since Percy is Ginny's older brother.  
  
"Ah, good morning, Colin, nice morning it is," Percy said breezily. He knew he wasn't suppose to blurt it out to Colin, though his conscience told him that Colin must know about it.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" asked Colin.  
  
"Yes? Colin?" he asked. "You may come in,"  
  
"I've got a question for you, and this involves personal stuffs," Colin said timidly, fidgetting furiously.  
  
"Personal? Have anything to do with my sister?" asked Percy calmly. He knew about Colin's relationship with Ginny.  
  
"Yes, boss, I want to ask her hand in marriage, you know how long our relationship had been going on," Colin explained. "So, boss, do I pass your inspection?"  
  
Percy lay quiet for a while, he knew about the magical binding contract, and knew that neither Ginny nor Draco can back out.  
  
"Colin, it is better if you talk to Ginny herself, I think she has something that she wants to tell you," Percy said, and then, a snowy owl came in, "Ah, I think you just received an owl from her,"  
  
Dear Colin,  
Please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, there's something that I need to tell you urgent.   
Ginny  
  
Leaky Cauldron...  
Colin found himself a seat at the Leaky Cauldron before he saw Ginny and Draco walking together towards him, holding hands, hey, wait a minute, holding hands?  
  
"Hi, Colin, I suppose you want to know why he's here?" asked Ginny, trying to sound calm.  
  
"Yes," he answered hoarsely. Ginny produced out the invitation cards.   
  
You are invited to witness the marriage of our daughter,  
Miss Virginia Weasley and Mr. Draco Malfoy  
At the Malfoy Manor on 25th October 2002 (A/n: I don't know which dates are good for weddings)  
  
"Is this a joke?" asked Colin angrily. Ginny shook her head, while Draco explained.  
  
"We were betrothed when we weren't even born, by using a binding magical contract that said a marriage between both of us will take place 20 years later, which is now, the present,' Draco explained.  
  
"And then, Draco's father, my late future father-in-law put in his will that Draco must marry me to get his inheritance, otherwise everything for Draco belongs to me, I couldn't just take his inheritance just like that, that'd be too mean," Ginny continued. "So, both of us are getting married soon,"  
  
"Just like that, Ginny? We were going out for two years! And you dumped me because of some silly contract," Colin moaned.   
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Colin, but it just couldn't be done, it's a magical contract where we couldn't back out," Ginny explained again.   
  
"So, we'll see you at the wedding, okay," Draco said, and pulled Ginny out of her chair. Mrs. Weasley, Percy's wife, Penelope and Hermione are waiting for them outside Madam Malkins for their marriage robes.  
  
At Madam Malkins'  
"Hello, Draco and Ginny," greeted Mrs. Weasley. 'They certainly broke the ice,' she thought, looking at the young couple. Draco had one of his hand on the small of Ginny's back, and Ginny doesn't even seem to mind it.  
  
"Hello, mom, and Penny and Hermione," greeted Ginny. Penelope and Hermione are looking at a Muggle-style wedding dress and both of them couldn't help thinking that Ginny would look good in it.  
  
"A Muggle style dress?" Draco asked. 'It's beautiful, I think Ginny would look superb in it,' he thought to himself.   
  
"We thought Ginny would look beautiful in it," Hermione said, knowing of Draco's hatred towards Muggles. "Just let her try it on,"  
  
The dress is amazing on Ginny. The silk had been magically bewitched to curve all around Ginny's curves. Draco couldn't help but said 'Wow! She's gorgeous!' under his breath.  
  
"Draco? How do I look?" asked Ginny to Draco who looked as if he's been petrified.  
  
"You look gorgeous," he blurted, and then a blush crept onto his pale face. 'Oh god, I just said that she is gorgeous,' he thought.  
  
"Thank you, so do you mind me wearing this for our wedding?" asked Ginny again, realizing that she had just received another compliment from Draco. Draco could just nod, he was fighting the urge to kiss Ginny in front of her in-laws and his future mother-in-law.  
  
"Well, that settles it then, you've already tried the Muggle-style tux, have you, Draco?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, it fits splendidly well, honestly, are you going to make the wedding a Muggle-theme?" asked Draco instead.  
  
"Arthur wanted to try a Muggle theme wedding, although we've tried that during Percy's and Penny's wedding, but then Penny is Muggle-born," said Mrs. Weasley, "And the wedding robes of the wizardry is somewhat similar to the Muggle dresses, so I hope you don't mind, Draco,"  
  
"Oh, not really, after all, we've still got a ministry wizard and all other wizarding stuffs," Draco replied. "With Mr. Weasley being the Minister after all,"  
  
"Ah, yes, have you bought Ginny a ring, Draco?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Your engagement ring, of course,"  
  
"We are going to buy one after this," said Draco. "Well, now that all that's done, can you let me and Ginny go?"   
  
"There's Ginny, go fetch her," said Mrs. Weasley, "All right, both of you can go,"  
  
With that, Ginny and Draco left Madam Malkins to go to the jeweller.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?" asked the jeweller himself.  
  
"Hello, Rubeus, I'm just going to buy an engagement ring for my fiancée, Ginny Weasley,"  
  
Rubeus looked at Ginny's brown eyes and bright red hair, and thought to himself, 'Can't believe I'll see the day when a Malfoy came in here with a Weasley,'  
  
"What is your sign, my dear?" asked Rubeus.  
  
"Oh, I'm a virgo," Ginny replied. Rubeus took a rare pink sapphire ring, a solitaire diamond out, and another rare pink sapphire with lots of little diamonds surrounding it.   
  
"With you being a virgo, your birthstone is sapphire and this pink sapphire somewhat matched a bit with your red hair," Rubeus explained.  
  
"This one is beautiful, try it on, Ginny," Draco said, picking the ring with the little diamonds. He inserted the ring into Ginny's engagement finger and it fitted perfectly.   
  
"Wow, I like it," said Ginny. "Do you?"  
  
"Me too," Draco said, and smiled. He was still holding Ginny's hand, and then he kissed it. Rubeus the jeweller looked at them for a while, never imagining that this might happen in his own shop, a Weasley and a Malfoy in love.   
  
"Rubeus, we'll take it," said Draco and paid Rubeus with a couple of hundred galleons.  
  
"Where shall we go next?" asked Ginny. Draco gave her a mischievous smile, held Ginny's hand and disapparate with Ginny towards his apartment.  
  
"Here we are, my apartment," said Draco.   
  
"You should have told me you want to apparate, I'd be a bit prepared!" said Ginny. "So this is where we are gonna stay?"  
  
"No, I was told by my father in the will that I must stay with you and mother at the Malfoy Manor. We could brighten it up a bit, mother already did some of the brightening up, though" Draco explained again.   
  
"Show me around, then," Ginny said. But Draco immediately brought her to the bedroom, his bedroom, to be precise.   
  
"My mother left this with me, she told me to give it to you, it's the Malfoy family heirloom," said Draco, taking out a simple white-gold necklace, with a deep red locket. "She wore it to her wedding, given by my grandmother, and now, she wants you to wear it,"  
  
"Can you put it on for me?" Ginny asked. She pulled up her hair, and Draco, 


	2. Colin's anger

Unwanted things  
Disclaimer: Every character and everything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, except the plot of this story, which belongs to me.   
Author's notes: I'm very, very sorry for the stopping in the middle of the sentence part. Here's the continuation.  
Chapter 4  
  
"All right, can you put it on for me?" Ginny asked. Draco parted her red hair and proceeded to do so.  
He already felt that Ginny is growing on him already.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Colin bought himself three bottles of whiskey at the Leaky Cauldron, and apparated back to his house.   
  
"Damn the whole Weasley clan, damn the Malfoys, damn Ginny and her fiancee," he muttered under his breath. He's still angry that Ginny chose Malfoy over him.   
  
"Colin! What are you doing at home, you are supposed to be at work," his brother, Dennis said. Dennis has come back for a week from France, where he worked as a photographer/foreign correspondent for the Daily Prophet.  
  
"I'm just going to change, and then I'll go back to work," Colin replied, not wanting Dennis to know that he broke up with Ginny. He strode off to his bedroom and picked up a photograph of Ginny, smiling.   
  
"How easy it is for you to forget me," he muttered, and shoved the framed photograph face-down. I suppose they want to preserve their pure bloodline, with the Weasleys and Malfoys being pure bloods, they might be in love with each other, and used the contract as an excuse,he thought to himself.  
  
"Colin, have you eaten lunch yet?" Dennis asked again.  
  
Remembering that he didn't buy any food at the Leaky Cauldron after Malfoy and Ginny walked away, holding hands with a glazed expression with the 'Both of us are so in love, so sue us,' look. he'd been so hurt then, and he still is.  
  
"Not yet, did you prepare anything?" Colin replied, his hatred for Ginny and Malfoy forgotten for a moment because of his empty stomach.  
  
Department of Magical Co-operation  
Colin arrived late, and he was called straight to Percy because of that.   
  
"Hello, Colin, I noticed that you are late today, any trouble with my sister?" asked Percy. He knew that Ginny had told Colin everything from the look that Colin's giving him.  
  
"No, sir, no trouble at all, just angry at her," he said to Percy, forgetting for a moment that Percy's his boss and also Ginny's brother.  
  
"Colin, Ginny and Draco cannot do anything, it's already binded. I know at this moment you might hate me, or the whole Weasley family but there's nothing you can do about it, ok?" Percy said again. "I myself wouldn't want Ginny to marry a person like Draco, but my wife just told me that he's okay just now, listen, if you want to protect Ginny, you don't have to do that, she has all the brothers that can do that for her, and Harry, who acts more like a seventh brother to her can protect her also,"  
  
"I know that, sir," he said. But a nagging feeling inside him still insists upon believing that the Weasley couldn't accept him because he is Muggle-born.  
  
"Okay, now go straight to your work, and do not think of my sister again. From the description that my wife told me, he seemed a nice guy around Ginny," Percy said. "And if you think that we couldn't accept you because you are Muggle-born, think again, because my wife is Muggle-born too," 


	3. The prewedding parties

Unwanted things  
Disclaimer: Every character and everything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, except the plot of this story, which belongs to me. I don't own Sophie or Daniel either (I don't think they will be mentioned next time)  
Author's notes: If anyone complain about grammar, I'm sorry about that too, English is not my mother tongue but I've to study English as a first language. So sorry bout the grammar. Since I've never played spin the bottle, I do hope that none of you guys that have played it feel horrified by how I changed the game.  
  
Chapter 5   
  
Pre-marriage party (the girls)  
"A toast! To Virginia Weasley, soon to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy," announced Hermione. The other women raised their champagne glasses. Every female friends that she has had come, and that includes her in-laws except for Bill and Charlie's wife, tending to their children.   
  
"Make that Mrs. Virginia Weasley Malfoy," said Angelina Johnson, Fred's fiancee.  
  
"Let's have a little fun before Ginny got to the altar tomorrow," Alicia said and suggested they play spin the bottle and tell a truth for old time's sake.   
  
The women sat in circles, while Ginny, as the bride took the empty champagne bottle and spinned it. The bottle stopped right in front of Penny.  
  
"Okay, Penny, you've to tell us something true about Percy," Ginny said, grinning.  
  
Penny hesitated, then admitted, "Sometimes, I can't stand him too, I mean, he acts like a know-it-all, but I love him, even though he's such a git sometimes, don't tell Percy I think of that!"  
  
All of them giggled, and it's Penny's turn to spin the bottle, and it pointed towards Sophie Johnson, a cousin of Angelina and also a friend of Ginny.  
  
"Since I don't really know you, Sophie, but do tell a truth about yourself," Penny said.  
  
"Uumm, I like Dean Thomas, but he never noticed me," Sophie stopped at midsentence, blood crepting to her cheeks.  
  
"What is it? Sophie, c'mon tell us," Angelina said, never knowing that her cousin actually *like* Dean Thomas.  
  
"Any of you have an idea on how to make him attracted to me? That's what I've been keeping in my mind, asking for your advice,"   
  
"It's getting late, and if the bottle pointed to me, then the game's over, and I don't want to wake up late on my wedding day," Ginny said, after glancing to the clock, realising it's midnight already. And quite contrarily, the bottle pointed to her after being spinned by Sophie.  
  
"Ginny, I wanted to know, and I think everyone else here also wanted to know, if you love Draco," Sophie said, clearly this time.  
  
"Okay, at first, I'm really angry about this whole betrothal thing, and about the contract. I'm quite angry at my dad at the first place because of signing the whole damn thing. Then, after Draco came, it sorta, you know, like love at first sight, I took one look at him, and I saw him -" Ginny said.  
  
"Of course you saw him, Ginny, you took a look at him," said Penny, rolling her eyes, *I couldn't believe my little sister-in-law can be romantic sometimes* Penny thought.  
  
"- I mean, after he asked me if he could hug my shoulders, I sorta thought that he's someone that has never felt love before, well, since his mom is torn between showing love to Draco and not revealing it to Lucius and how Draco never got an ounce of love from Lucius. And I'm right, he never got any love, and that's how I fall in love with him. I thought at first that I fell in love with him because of his broad shoulders, his handsome face, his beautiful grey eyes, but I realise at last that I don't just love Draco because of his handsomeness, but the innocence of his soul, the kindness of him that we've never felt, which suddenly burst in front of me, and at that moment, I knew I'm caught, hook, line and sinker, and that's when I knew I'm in love with Draco Malfoy," Ginny explained, her eyes went to her engagement ring dreamily. "And when he saw me with the Muggle dress, you know how Draco don't like Muggles, he blurted out that he thought I look gorgeous, and the way his hand seemed to fit mine, or the way he looked at me when I chose this ring, when his eyes seemed to lit up with love,"  
  
"Ok, ok, stop it Ginny, you make it sound like Draco is the only romantic guy around," said Hermione, "Your brother's kinda romantic too, you know," she continued.  
  
"Well, Percy can be a romantic when he wants to act like one," Penny admitted.  
  
Pre-marriage party (the men)  
"A toast! To Draco Malfoy, for his upcoming marriage to my sister, Ginny," Bill announced. All the Weasley kids came to his bachelor party and Harry Potter too, some of his friends at the Magical Games and Sports section had come too.   
  
"You are lucky to get Ginny, Draco," said Harry, who sat next to Draco. He had changed his glasses for contact lenses and next to Draco, they seemed like twins, with the same height, but Draco is as light as Harry is dark (Harry had tanned considerably due to Quidditch).  
  
"Yes, I think so too," Draco replied. "I do pity Colin at this moment, though, I invited him, but he refused to come,"  
  
"You know, Draco, if I were you, I don't pity Colin at this moment. Ginny had gone to me dozens of times, crying, because Colin neglected her, she knew one of her brothers would beat up Colin if they knew about it. But, from one look at how both you and Ginny go along, I guess I won't be seeing her crying on my shoulder anymore, though if you do that, I'll beat you up," Harry murmured. "She loves you, you know,"  
  
"Is it?" Draco asked, relief sweeping all over him because Ginny loves him. "I love her too," he half shouted.  
  
The entire Weasley brothers looked at him, Ron scowled, while Bill, the wisest as he's the oldest of them all, smiled knowingly.  
  
"I'd like to know how you figure that one out, Draco," Bill remarked. "You've always hated her in Hogwarts,"  
  
"Umm, how can I say it, I wonder, okay, let's start from the very beginning then," he said, afraid to look at any of the Weasleys.  
  
"The very beginning?" Ron asked.   
  
"Yeah, Hogwarts, there's where I started to fancy Ginny, but I found out about that too late, she's already dating some guy with the name of Daniel when she's in sixth year, and I'm in seventh, as you all know," Draco started.  
  
"Oh, that git, it's good that Ginny dumped him at last," Ron muttered, remembering the sweet talking Daniel who ended up with a memory charm just like Lockhart.  
  
"And then, as you all know again, my father died, and left a will that said I've to marry her, I'm furious at first, and said all sort of things in my mind. I asked myself, why did my father do that to me, still trying to shape my destiny himself, even though he's dead. You all know how I joined the Order of the Phoenix, and left the deatheaters," Draco continued.  
  
"Yes, and you did a great job, for someone so immersed in the dark arts because your father is one hell of a deatheater," Harry said. "You did not have the dark mark at your forearm, though,"  
  
"But one look from her beautiful eyes, when I arrived here, just that one look, I drowned into the beautifulness of her brown eyes, that seemed to twinkle and warmed. I thought to myself, she noticed the inner me, the me that I've never revealed to anyone before. The person that I really am, and she gave me all the love that I've never savoured, from that one look," Draco continued. "When she dragged me into her room, her eyes fiery with anger, the same anger that I felt when the lawyers tell me the will, but then, her eyes seemed to know that father never gave me any love, saying that it's a weakness, and mother never showed that she loves me, because she's afraid father would beat her. And when I asked her to hug her shoulders, and when she leaned on me, I knew I'm in love with her. At that moment, I'm only mesmerised by her beauty, but after she listened to me, I knew that I'm in love with Ginny Weasley, body, heart and soul,"  
  
"That's some confession, Draco, I think that we have our sister in good hands with you," Fred said, believing at last that Draco can feel love too.  
  
**************************************  
The bride's bedroom  
Hermione put an anti-disapparating spell to all the rooms in the manor, but put a more powerful one at the bride's bedroom, in case Colin showed up, trying to run with the bride. She knew now that Ginny love Draco, so, she won't want to run away with Colin.  
  
"I do hope that everything goes into order, Hermione, Colin looked furious when he came to work the other day," Percy said, he and Bill has been helping Hermione put every safety spell around the manor. 


	4. Thank you my reviewers!

Here's to my reviewers:  
  
Jilly Anne: I explained why they first hated each other and then resting heads, it's in the fourth/fifth chapter titled the prewedding parties. If you want to rewrite, I'll send the whole thing to you when I'm finished. Thanks for reading, anyway.  
  
Cyn James: Thank you for reading my story, please do so again.  
  
Witchygrrl: Sorry bout the middle sentence thing, and the grammar, and thanks for reading.  
  
Nayanya Potter: Thanks for reading, and I'll write more.  
  
C. (): Thanks for reading my story, I'll write more, and sorry bout the middle of sentence thingy.  
FairMaiden: Thanks for reading my story and saying that it's interesting, I'll continue.  
  
Ginny Malfoy (): Could you help me with my grammar then? By the way, thanks for reading. 


	5. Disaster strikes

Unwanted things  
Disclaimer: Every character and everything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, except the plot of this story, which belongs to me.   
A/n: I don't have any idea to conjure up a spell to open things, so I came up with Nepo, which if you read backwards, says open.  
Chapter 6 - disaster strikes  
  
Colin apparated to the grounds of Malfoy Manor, determined to kill Ginny if she refuse to run away with him. He saw something white in one of the rooms, and a glimpse of red.  
  
"Ginny..." he muttered, and tried to apparate to the room. "Damn! Have to do the other way, then, accio Cleansweep 999,"   
  
Colin's Cleansweep 999 came towards him and with some flying lessons that he still remembered, Colin rushed forward to the room.   
  
"Nepo!" he shouted, pointing his wand to the closed french doors of the balcony, which suddenly opened and dived in.  
  
*******************  
Ginny is in the room with her bridesmaids, and her maid-of-honour, Hermione. The make-up artists had already fixed her face and was going to twist her hair when Colin bursts in.  
  
"Ginny, you've got to stop this, I can't believe you want to marry that creep!" Colin shouted. "We've been going out for two years, god damn it! You can't just leave me like that!"  
  
"Colin, you should be grateful that I invited you," Ginny said coolly.  
  
"Ginny, don't you love me?" Colin asked.   
  
"No, I love him, Colin, it's love at first sight for me and Draco, I took one look of him, and the dam bursts, all thoughts of mine flowing how easy it is to love such a guy, and yet, how hard it is to catch his heart and bind his love and mine forever, it's nothing like what you and I had, Colin," Ginny explained. "Now get the hell out of the manor,"   
  
Colin took out his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"   
  
It is so fortunate that Ginny had her wand at the make-up table and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"   
  
Flashes of green light came out from Colin's wand, while red light came out from Ginny's. But with the force of the unforgivable curse, Ginny's disarming spell was taken over by Colin's unforgivable curse, and the spell hit Ginny at the arm.  
  
"Ginny!" shouted Hermione, "I can't believe you did this Colin!" And with Ginny's wand, Hermione shouted "Petrificus Totalus," before Colin could react.  
  
Colin dropped to the floor, the full body bind taking effect to his body.   
  
******************************  
Billiard room  
  
"Ouch!" cried Draco and placed his right hand to his heart.   
  
Ron who had agreed to become Draco's best man startled at the cry Draco just muttered. "What happened, Draco?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just felt pain at my heart," Draco said. "Something's wrong,"   
  
"Draco, I think something's wrong with Ginny, maybe she's in trouble," Harry said. "Remember when Voldemort-,"  
  
"Harry, please, even though he's died, don't call him that, use You-Know-Who for Merlin's sake," Ron muttered, and flinched.  
  
"When he has some evil plans, I felt a pain at my scar," Harry continued. "I think something's happened to Ginny,"  
  
"Harry, what are you saying?" Ron asked. Draco looked at Harry with a puzzled look.  
  
"Ron, Draco, Voldemort and I are connected due to the failed curse, while you, Draco, are connected with Ginny due to the love you both have for each other," Harry explained.  
  
Draco suddenly understood and ran towards the West Wing, where the bride's room is located, with Harry and Ron behind him. 


	6. The test of true love

Disclaimer: Every character and everything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books, any other publisher that publishes Harry Potter for J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, except the plot, which belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 7 ~ The test of true love  
  
Draco, Harry and Ron arrived at the bride's room too late, friends are already crowding around the bed where Ginny was laid.   
  
"Draco!" Hermione said softly and bursts out crying, "He killed her!"   
  
Draco needn't need any explaination to know who 'He' is. Colin was lying on the floor, the body-bind still in place.   
  
"I'm sorry, Draco," said Madam Pomfrey. "There's nothing I could do, your bride is dead,"   
  
Draco held Ginny's lifeless hands, and gazed at her perfect face, he saw that she still wear the locket that he gave, and the beautiful engagement ring that they both picked.   
  
"Ginny, please, don't die! I love you, I really do! There's nobody in the world that can replace you, you are the only person I've ever loved, I'd do anything, for you to wake up now," he whispered, tears falling from his eyes, he ran his hand through her red locks, and kissed her cold lips and another tear fell to Ginny's face.  
  
Suddenly, Draco felt warmness in Ginny's lips, as if blood suddenly rushed out, as if Ginny's soul went back to Ginny's body. Her limp and lifeless hands wasn't limp and lifeless anymore, it had snaked it's way to Draco's neck. Draco opened his eyes to see if he imagined it, and gazed into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Ginny, you are alive!" Draco whispered, and kissed Ginny again. He held Ginny's head in his hand and kissed her deeply.   
  
It's Percy who first noticed that Ginny's alive, but when he saw that Ginny is kissing Draco, he grabbed Penny and kissed her, not telling that Ginny's alive. It's not until Ginny and Draco stopped kissing that everyone finally noticed that Ginny woke up.  
  
"Of course I'm alive, Draco dear, don't you remember last night?" Ginny asked, a playful smile at her lips.  
  
Last night...  
"Who's there?" Ginny whispered, it's 3 am in the morning and someone had sneaked into her room. The 'someone' placed his hand on her mouth and whispered.  
  
"Shh, be quiet, it's me, Draco," whispered Draco.  
  
"What are you doing, scaring the hell out of me," Ginny whispered back.   
  
"I can't sleep," Draco whispered.   
  
"Actually, me too," Ginny whispered back.  
  
"Ginny," Draco whispered. "I love you,"  
  
A wave of happiness seemed to erupt in Ginny, she smiled and said "I love you too,"   
  
They embraced each other, and their lips touched, Ginny opened her mouth to accept Draco's probing tongue. Ginny wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down. Draco tore his lips from hers and sent butterfly kisses to her face.   
  
"Draco, continue," Ginny said, obviously wanting to have sex with Draco, but Draco stopped.  
  
"Ginny, you are still a virgin, aren't you?" he asked, Ginny nodded. " I want you to be a virgin when we first consummate as husband and wife. I'm sorry,"  
  
"Draco, that's okay, there's another reason why I can't sleep too, I feel sort of unprotected,"  
  
"Hermione and your brothers had put every safety spell that exists, I know what you meant," Draco replied, took out his wand and whispered the protection spell that he knew.   
  
"What spell did you use just now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Evol uoy era detcetorp," Draco answered. "It's a powerful protection spell,"   
  
"Then I'm going to put it on you, too, in case any of your old girlfriends came to our wedding and kill you," Ginny joked, took out her wand and murmured the spell.  
  
"You don't have to worry about old girlfriends turning up, all of them turned their backs on me when I refused to join the death eaters, since all of them are female death eaters anyway, what I'm worrying about is Colin, he could turn up and kill either of us,"  
  
Back to the present...  
"Look at this, Draco!" Ginny murmured, showing Draco the arm that Colin had hit with the unforgivable curse. Instead of a lightning bolt shaped welt like Harry's, a welt shaped like two hearts linking together, one with a sort of letter 'd' inside it while the other has a letter inside it shaped like a 'G'.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, could you explain this?" Draco asked.   
  
"I see that you use the love protection spell, Draco, and now you wondered why it's not shaped like Harry's, since it's hit with the same curse," Dumbledore answered, and Harry smoothed his hand over his scar.  
  
"Maybe the reason why the shape is different is because, the love of Lily to Harry is the love of a mother to her son, while the love of you to Ginny is the love of a lover to his lover," Dumbledore continued. "Still, it's only my theory, what we have to do now is bring Colin to justice. I guess all the bridesmaid and Hermione saw what Colin done, haven't you?"  
  
The bridesmaid and Hermione nodded in unison. Hermione spoke, "I'd gladly tell the juries what I've witnessed, Professor, and I think the rest of us would gladly tell the juries too,"  
  
"Okay, can someone please bring Mr. Creevey downstairs, we have a wedding ceremony to do," Professor Dumbledore reminded.  
  
"I'm not suppose to see you before the wedding!" cried both Draco and Ginny. Grabbing Harry's and Ron's wrists, Draco sprinted towards the garden, where the wedding would take place.  
  
"I suppose you have the ring, Ron," Draco said, stepping at the altar. Ron nodded, and took a beautiful red velvet covered, heart shaped box out, and inside it, a simple gold band, with writings inside it saying 'Undying Love of Draco and Ginny'.  
  
The guests (the ones that had gone to the bride's room) had gone to sit back to their original seating, and the ceremony finally started. When the music commences, the bridesmaids came in, each of them in their blue dresses, and after that, Hermione, who look splendidly well in a cornflower blue muggle dress, her hair had been done up and Ron fought an urge to kiss her when she made it to the altar.   
  
Then, it's Ginny's turn, with a white veil over her face, and the purity of her white gown matched the fire of her red hair. Every guests (those who hadn't seen her with so much make-up on) glanced at her with a stunned expression, and even Draco, who was obviously mesmerised with the beauty of her face.  
  
Draco remembered when he blurted out that she's gorgeous when she tried the gown, but now, he thought that she's the most beautiful thing that had existed. She stepped to the altar next to him.   
  
(A/n: I'm not going to write what the minister spoke since all of you know that already so I'm skipping to the kiss)  
  
"You may kiss the bride," said the minister after they have said their vows and exchanged the rings. The kisses went on for quite a while, since everyone took the chance to kiss their loved ones at the moment.   
  
"Let's skip reception," whispered Draco and Ginny nodded. But no sooner than they reach the staircase towards Draco's bedroom, Mrs. Weasley spotted them and bring them back to the reception. 


	7. Reception

Disclaimer: Everything and anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and any other publisher that publishes Harry Potter and the Warner Bros. The plot of this story, however, belongs to me.  
To all my reviewers, thanks for reading my story, Cyn James, I've read your story, and it's quite interesting, I'll read more of it soon. The rest of you that wants me to write a sequel, I'm writing some of it already, but it's in my head, haven't sort out the plot yet.  
Chapter 8   
Reception...  
"Ginny, Draco, come here this instant, reception's that way," commanded Mrs. Weasley. Both Ginny and Draco blushed like teenagers and went after Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They sat at the middle table, with Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, the Weasley brothers and their spouses/fiancee/girlfriends and Harry Potter, who didn't bring a date. Dennis Creevey, though disgusted at his brother's attempts in killing Ginny, did his job as the photographer quite well. Before long, Ron stood up.  
  
"I'm not really a talker, but I congratulate my favourite sister, my only sister, that is, for her marriage to Draco Malfoy, may they live happily ever after," announced Ron. "A toast to them!"  
  
Every guests raised their champagne/ Dom Perignon flutes and murmured "To Mr and Mrs. Draco Malfoy,"  
  
The Weird Sisters started a slow song, and as husband and wife, Draco and Ginny started the dance, followed by Ron and Hermione, and pretty soon, the dance floor is covered with people dancing. Harry sat his seat, he didn't bring a date, but he spotted a beautiful blond haired girl sitting all alone, 'maybe she doesn't have a date too,' Harry thought and went to the blond girl.  
  
"Hi, would you like to dance?" he asked, and the girl smiled at him and nodded.   
  
"Hello, Harry Potter," said the girl. "I don't think you remember me, but you saved me once,"  
  
Harry tried to remember all the people he had saved, and as he led the girl to the dance floor, the girl continued to smile, as if provoking Harry's memory.  
  
"Gabrielle!" Harry said, suddenly remembering the little girl he had saved in his fourth year at Hogwarts during the triwizard tournament.   
  
"Gabrielle Delacour, Harry Potter," Gabrielle said, and grinned, Harry had remembered her.  
  
"You don't have your French accent anymore, that's why I can't figure out who you are in the first place,"   
  
"Lost it when Fleur brought me to England when she's working with the Ministry of Magic, and then, I entered Hogwarts, much to her dismay that I'm not going to Beauxbaton, Professor Granger invited me and my sister to come, but she's not here yet," Gabrielle explained.  
  
Back to the dancing...  
Draco had reluctantly let Ginny dance with her father while he dance with Ginny's mother. He enjoyed charming his mother-in-law and thought about his insult to her in his fourth year at Hogwarts, 'Mrs. Weasley isn't that bad, she's quite nice though,'  
  
After the reception finished, Draco and Ginny, anxious in leaving Malfoy Manor for their honeymoon, was told that they have to stay for a while because the authorities needed Ginny to give her testimony at Colin's trial.   
  
"Oh well, but let's escape to my room, if we couldn't get out of here, I guess we'd better lock the door and bolt it with magic, so that we have all the privacy that we can have," Draco whispered. As they reached the staircase towards Draco's room, Draco gazed at Ginny, smiled and picked her up.  
  
Ginny let out a small giggle and whispered, "You don't have to carry me, you know, it's Muggle-custom,"   
  
"Well, this is the muggle custom that I quite like, don't want to tire my bride," he whispered. Ginny's quite light and he didn't have any trouble lifting her. Before long they arrived at Draco's room. Draco opened the door and after stepping over the doorway, then he put Ginny down. He bolted the door with magic and carried Ginny again to the bed.   
  
They talked at first, of how they love each other, and then Draco kissed Ginny's lips and she returned his kiss with the same fiery passion that he had released. Draco took off Ginny's veil while Ginny took off his tux. Pretty soon, Draco made sweet, undying love to Ginny.  
  
***************************************  
Meanwhile, Colin is taken to the Ministry of Magic for his trial and all the witnesses, except for Ginny was told that his trial will take place in three days time. He was placed in Azkaban, guarded by intelligent half-giants (Mr.Weasley removed the Dementors and replaced them with half-giants and a very powerful spell and some Muggle science to prevent prisoners from escaping.  
  
Three days later...  
"Morning, honey," Draco murmured to a sleeping Ginny. He kissed Ginny's face, and smoothed her hair.  
  
"Morning, husband dear," Ginny replied, grinned at Draco and grabbed Draco's face and kissed him. "Are we going to eat breakfast in bed again today?" she asked after they parted.  
  
"Mother requested that we join her at the dining room, she said she felt lonely after your parents went back to the Burrow, so we have to go downstairs for breakfast, she told us to be ready in 30 minutes,"  
  
30 minutes later, Draco and Ginny went downstairs for their breakfast, Mrs. Malfoy had already sat at her usual seat, leaving the head of the table empty. She glanced to the staircase leading to Draco's room and saw Draco and her daughter-in-law coming down, holding hands and laughter could be heard. She smiled to herself, *Lucius, your first phase is complete,* she thought, remembering about the will and the binding magical contract.  
  
"Good morning mother," Draco greeted, and Ginny said the same greeting to her mother-in-law. Narcissa smiled at them and replied their greetings.  
  
Draco sat at his usual seat, and Ginny sat next to him, the dishes, prepared by house-elves, no doubt, is already on the table.  
  
"Now that both of you are married, we just need children to brighten this place up," Narcissa started.  
  
"I'm bored being the only child, and you know that, Ginny," Draco explained, and Ginny remembered what he had told her when they were in her room, talking about love.  
  
"I expect lots of children from both of you," Narcissa continued. After that, a ghost butler brought the letters and the Daily Prophet in a silver platter.  
  
"Today's the trial," Ginny said after reading the article titled 'Colin Creevey's trial takes place today' by Thomas Skeeter, photographs by Dennis Creevey. AFter that, she opened another envelope with a Ministry of Magic seal, in it, it said that they will be needing Ginny for her testimony in the case of Colin Creevey.  
  
"I'll accompany you there," Draco said softly and drew her close, "Don't worry, he won't be able to escape Azkaban," 


	8. Colin's trial

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, J.K., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and other publishers that publish Harry Potter does. What I do own, is the plot.  
Chapter 9 ~ Colin's trial  
  
The courtroom is full of people, reporters from the daily prophet, Witch Weekly, etcetra etcetra, witnesses, Ministry officials, other people like Dumbledore and plain busy bodies. Draco had to shield Ginny from photographers who's trying to get Ginny's pictures, and reporters who tried to worm information from her.  
  
"All rise for the Minister of Magic, Mr. Arthur Weasley," said the bailiff. Everyone rose from their seats as Mr. Weasley came in and took his place at the judge's table. After that, Colin was brought in by two half-giants the size of Hagrid.  
  
"We hereby enlist the victim, Mrs. Virginia Weasley Malfoy to give her testimony," said the bailiff again. Draco kissed Ginny's cheek before she went to the front, and her father smiled at her,Ginny gave her testimony and after one of the wizards did the priori incantatem spell on her wand (it's not been used since the last time Hermione uses it for the body bind), she was allowed to go back to her seat. After Ginny, Hermione (presenting all of the bridesmaids) gave her testimony too, and told Mr. Weasley that she had used the body-bind hex to stop Colin from running away.   
  
"Mr. Creevey, open your mouth, we are giving you some veritaserum to know if the witnesses are saying the truth," said the bailiff again. Three drops of veritaserum entered Colin's throat and he started saying the truth.  
  
"I was going to ask Ginny to marry me when she turned up with Malfoy, looking splendidly in love with each other, gave me an invitation card to her wedding. I was so angry that day, that I drank a lot till I got foxed. I don't know why, but I knew, I must get Ginny back, I know I don't love her like Malfoy obviously does, but she's beautiful, and I know, I must get her back, because she's the most beautiful witch I've ever seen, and her being the daughter of the Minister, where i can get a lot of benefits, my mind is made up," Colin started.  
  
"What made you think of killing either Ginny or Draco?" asked Mr. WEasley.  
  
"I was so torn up seeing her happy, and seeing him happy, and I saw that even my serious boss, Percy seemed to be excited about his only sister's wedding. In my mind, I screamed, it should have been me as the groom, not Malfoy, thoughts came into my mind, telling me that the whole Weasley clan don't want me because I'm Muggle-born. But my boss told me that they accepted his wife even though she is Muggle-born. By then, I knew I must abduct Ginny, but if she refused to join me, I'm going to kill her. When I arrived at the Malfoy Manor, the wedding area had been filled by guests, seeing this, I thought of how I'm going to take Ginny away. That's when I saw something red in one of the windows. I tried to apparate there, but someone, Hermione Granger no doubt, put anti-apparating/disapparating spells at the manor, leaving me no choice but to go to the room using a broom," Colin continued.  
  
"Why did you kill Ginny?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"She refused to go with me, saying that she loves Draco and she can't bear leaving him. I thought, I couldn't get her, so, I thought, it's good if I kill her, so neither I nor Malfoy can't have her. Her disarming spell was defeated by my killing curse, and it hit her at the arm, Hermione Granger took the opportunity to put the body-bind hex on me when I was shocked that I really did kill Ginny, but now Ginny's alive because Malfoy gave her some protection, but I swear, the next time I get out, I'll get them," Colin finished, an evil smirk at his face.  
  
Colin was given a life-sentence in Azkaban, and he couldn't bother the Malfoys again.  
  
A year later...  
Draco paced outside the operation theatre, Ginny's giving birth and he couldn't go in and give her the support that she needed. 'Oh please, Lord, please let both Ginny and our baby live,' he thought. His mother and mother-in-law was inside, comforting Ginny.   
  
After a while, one of the healers came out, and a happy look on his face confirmed Draco that Ginny and their baby was alive.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, your wife has given birth to twins!" the healer said.  
  
"Identical, or fraternal?" Draco asked.  
  
"Fraternal, see for yourself," said the healer as two nurses brought the babies out. One of them is a boy with red hair while the other is a girl with silvery-red hair. Draco asked if he could see his wife, and the healer nodded.  
  
"Ginny," Draco whispered, seeing the obviously exhausted Ginny lying on the bed at the infirmary. "Thank you,"  
  
"You are welcome, Draco dear, did you see our son and daughter?" Ginny asked.  
  
"yes, the boy has red hair, like you, my dear," he said, "the first redheaded Malfoy,"   
  
*********************  
Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley looked at the babies with admiration, the redheaded boy has grey eyes, just like his father, while the silvery-red haired girl has grey-green eyes. Narcissa gazed at the beautiful redheaded baby, thought, 'your second phase has succeeded, Lucius, they already have a redheaded child,' and smiled. Draco and Ginny named the boy William Arthur, thus making him William Arthur Malfoy but called Will for short and the girl, Diana Narcissa Malfoy but called Diana for short.  
  
A few days later...  
"Now, they only need a silver-haired child to get them the inheritance," said Mrs. Malfoy. "The babies are beautiful, this little one will break a lot of hearts, I'm sure of that," she said while holding Diana.  
  
"Yes, Will looks so much like Ginny, except for his eyes, while Diana is the mix of both of them, except for her eyes, I wondered who had greyish green eyes in the family before," replied Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Hmm, grey is the eye colour of most Malfoys, and from my own side, while green..." Mrs. Malfoy started.  
  
"...Is the colour of most Weasleys eyes, from Arthur's side of the family, though, not mine," Mrs. Weasley supplied.  
  
Two years later...  
Will and Diana's second birthday...  
"Happy birthday, little devils," greeted Fred Weasley, as he took Will from his father, who had carried both babies. Ginny is pregnant with her third child at the moment, and is talking to Hermione in her bedroom (Draco is worried that Ginny might get hurt, so he insisted on her not to leave the bed), who is thinking of having a child when she marries Ron.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny felt a pain at her womb, and contractions started.   
  
"Ginny, Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, shocked since she'd never with a pregnant lady before.  
  
"Call Draco, I'm on labour!" whispered Ginny. Hermione immediately went to the living room, where the kids, and Draco is having the party.  
  
"Draco, give the babies to me, Ginny's on labour," said Hermione. Draco immediately went to their room where Ginny's scream could be heard.  
  
A/n: Again, thanks to all my reviewers for the support that you've given me. I'm going to write a sequel soon, and a new story too. To Cyn James, maybe I could name one of Ginny's children after you, thanks for the idea. To The Great One, Psycho Angel, and wildmajik thanks for reading my story, to scottslitlchick (), I'm adding more chapters as soon as I can, and thanks for reading. To Starlight Nemesis, I know I made Colin look like a creep, but I made Ginny come back, to fernanda (), and IceBaby, I'm gonna write my sequel soon, be sure to read it. And to witchy_grrl, I'm trying to improve my gramma, but thanks for loving my fic. 


	9. The End or the beginning of another?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling, the publishers and Warner Bros does, except the plot, which belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Twins again!  
Draco rushed Ginny to the infirmary, and after quite a number of hours of waiting, one of the nurses told Draco that Ginny gave birth to twins, again.  
  
"Can I see the babies, can I see the mother?" asked Draco, excited that his wife had just given birth to fraternal twins again. The nurse nodded.. After that, he went to Ginny's ward, to thank her again for giving him beautiful babies.  
  
"Ginny...Ginny... are you asleep?" asked Draco and held Ginny's hands.  
  
"Hi, husband darling, I'm not asleep, just tired after the 20 hour labour, have you seen them?" asked Ginny.   
  
"I'm going to, afterwards, which one has the silver hair now?" Draco asked.   
  
"The boy, I don't know what hair colour the girl might have, because she's bald when the nurse showed her to me. Now you can have the full inheritance, it's three years already since we married," Ginny said.  
  
They named the boy Harry James, after Harry, while the girl, who's head is now full of silver locks is named Cynthia Danielle.  
  
A few years later...  
Malfoy Manor is no longer quiet after the birth of the four children, all full of mischief and delights. Narcissa, now older and much happier, looked at her grandchildren, Will, with his red hair and grey eyes, who's good at a flying, (Draco had taught him Quidditch after he caught Will and Diana on broomsticks), Diana, lover of books just like her mother, Harry, with his silver hair and a temper just like his father's, and of course, little Cynthia, the lover of books and mischief.  
  
The owls had come and all the letters had been taken to the silver platter by the ghost butler. Two letters with the Hogwarts seal came in it. Both Will and Diana had turned 11 and they were just planning the birthday parties with their cousins, Gina Weasley, daughter of Fred, and Damien Weasley, son of George.   
  
"Wow! You received it already?" asked Gina, picking up a Hogwarts letter with Will's name in front of it. Both Will and Diana took their letter, opened the seal and started to read the acceptance letter of Hogwarts. Draco and Ginny was passing by the room when both of them shouted "Mum! Dad! We got accepted!"  
  
Will and Diana ran out of the room, and crashed into their parents. Draco just smiled at them, while Ginny looked angry, because of the noise.  
  
"William Arthur Malfoy, don't shout," said Ginny, but smiled after Will gave her the Malfoy smile. She couldn't get angry to her children at all, they just flashed their Malfoy smile, much like Draco's own, and she melted.  
  
"You received your acceptance letter, didn't you?" asked Draco. Both of them nodded, and Draco continued "Okay, we'll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow,"  
  
The End  
  
A/n: The sequel will be started soon, be sure to read it. 


	10. Author's notes

Author's notes: I'm sorry that I stopped at the middle of the sentence, I'm gonna continue soon, at the moment, my server's down, so I'm not really uploading anything. This is not a new chapter. 


End file.
